Fevah
by The Infamous Me
Summary: Somedays, you hear that song you love and just let loose.  AkuRoku /Oneshot/Kind of boring really.


**AN: I dedicate this to Versace Frolic. Who reminded me of my love for fan-ficiton and has pretty much got me back into the groove.**

**Disclaimer: PFFFT YEA, LIKE I OWN SOMETHING THIS EXPENSIVE.**

Roxas let out a groan as he missed capturing a pokemon on his DS. With a loud sigh, he put all his weight against the warm back behind him, leaning against is as he wiggled his pelvis against the couch to allivate some of the odd numbness that had settled.

"S'wrong Rox?" A voice slurred in a lazy way, the other male's head turning to look at the blonde from the corner of his toxic green eyes.

"I missed that fucking Entei again." A hand came up to rub at the bridge of his pert nose, headache forming from staring at the game screen for so long, "What ya doing over there Axel?"

Roxas would ask, rolling bright blue eyes to stare past the firey spikes of red into his best friends sharp angular face.

"Im trying to hatch this egg." It was mumbled around a black stylus between sharp looking teeth. Roxas nodded his head, saved his game and shut the DS off as a soft string of guitar melody came out of the speakers that were playing. Gritting his teeth, he felt Axel perk up. His slouched postion straighting up as he hummed along to the song.

"And can I get a little zip zip lookie lookie. Maybe just a little uh uh nookie nookie." The red head mumbled, rocking his body against Roxas's in tune with the beat. The blonde just rolled his eyes, not sure why the red head loved the song, it was catchy Roxas would admit that. Unknow to the small blonde, Axel had turned off his game and was getting into the song.

The red head slammed his back against his friend, making Roxas sit up a bit straighter,"Can I get a little yum yum? Kitty Kitty." A large feral grin took ahold of the red heads features as his toxic green eyes eye'd Roxas's slightly disgruntled face.

Holding up his fingers and moving his body to where the red head could lean over, "Jus' som'n some." His boney cheek adorned with a purple mark would brush against the blondes rounded cherubic cheek, "Itty Bitty."

Roxas rolled his eyes as Axel moved to wrap a long arm about his thing shoulders, eye wide and staring down at him with a bright green gleam, "Do you want tah get triple 'x' _grooveh_?"

A large warm hand would fist in the blondes black and white stripped tank, pulling their faces closer, nose butting nose, "Gimme gimme some of that kinda movah!" Blue eyes would just stare up at those bright green nonplussed, a frown on the cherubic features.

"And let me spin ya' like a record~,"Axel would slide his large hands down Roxas's thin back, sliding the blonde into postion to face him, "Wicky Wicky!" The taller male's tongue would flick out to quickly play with the lobe of the blonde's ear, making Roxas squirm a bit. While brushing said ear against his small shoulder, Axel's warm hands rubbed right under his shirt's hem, curling in the fabric.

"Let me get you butt naked!" The shirt would come off of Roxas with little resitance and the blonde would be greated with a sight of Axel's tongue in his face, " licky licky." Bright green eyes half lidded as he tossed the shirt across the room. Roxas rolled his eyes, watching Axel fumble with his own grey t-shirt, "Here we go yo here's the scenario! Gonna strip you down like a car in the_ barrio_!"

Axel's face would take a bigger grin, red spikes in a messier disarray of red nimbus about his head. A large hand would press Roxas's thin chest until the blonde fell backwards with a grin into the couch. Axel's face hovering over his as one of his hands took to cupping Roxas's bulge though his shorts.

" Ya got the power of the hootchie, I got the fever for the flavor of the -!" Axel's sing-along would be stopped there as Roxas reached up to capture his lips, nails sliding down the red heads lanky spinal cord. The song continued pumping in the background as the two quickly divested the rest of their garments. With hands grasping a slick back, legs clenching about boney hips and groans mingling with the song. It wasn't long or to hard for the two to find the end in each others arms, panting their high into the other's lips and ears. Eyes fluttering between closed and half lidded as Axel slide off of his little lover, rolling over to rest on his boney elbow. Smug satsifyed green eyes met amused cornflower blue.

As Axel moved sweat stuck bangs from his friend's forehead, Roxas caught the hand and pressed a soft kiss to the palm that gave him so much pleasure, " I'm your lovey dovey bedtime player."

Axel just gave a bark of tired laughter, " Call me the super sexy boogie man slayer." The two gave into giggles and guffaws as the sunset rose to greet their sated bodies.

End.

Lol, the song is Fever For The Flava BY The hot action cop.

Sorry I didn't feel like going into much detail, and sorry I haven't been around. Shit happened yo.


End file.
